


Ian, we have to talk.

by DamnFirefly



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Can we have a fandom without mpreg?, Drama, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I know nothing about tags muahahaha, I'm a little pervert I know, Ianthony is love Ianthony is life, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, No we can't, Ok this fanfic contains sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex sex too much sex, Slash, So... this is the one!, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnFirefly/pseuds/DamnFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time in our lives where we need a little change, but when this change is caused by someone else by force, things suddenly get a little... different. It's known that in any moment and without realizing it, love will touch our door, leaving all around heads-down, but what happens when you fall in love for the wrong person?, What happens when that someone you love, loves someone more? Sometimes things don't go as expected, and in less than you think, everything takes an unexpected turn, and Anthony knows it well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little explain about this fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic. Oh damn! I'm really nervous because I'm not a native english-speaker and I have not idea of how to make a fanfic. But... There's just one thing I'm pretty sure... I'm a fuckin' pervert! So.. if you wanna read something about sex, come to my fanfic, we have Ianthony and cookies (not really, I haven't cookies cuz I don't have money)  
> So... welcome to my own dark side, and enjoy it, I'll do my best. <3

This fanfic will be a little weird. The reason? I'll write one chapter in two chapters, I mean, the first part will be narrated by Anthony and the second by Ian. Ok, I don't know how to explain, but soon you'll understand mwahahahaha. <3


	2. Chapter one. 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one thing... sorry for my bad english haha. Enjoy. <3 A next chapter will come tomorrow.

Narrated by Anthony.

 

The day gets really boring without Ian; since that bastard met the blonde girl who serves in the sushi restaurant next to the beach, things at home were not the same. And no, I'm not jealous, he's my best friend, he has the right to leave whores when he pleases; I'm not saying she's a whore, but she absorbs all the time of Ian, and it bothers me a little. Of course, he has fun fucking while I stay at home watching boring documentary on Animal Planet; without his company, sex between wild animals isn't a reason to laugh. — Brilliant! Another horny giraffe... — I muttered with some sarcasm, this is really starting to bother me. 

Three o'clock was the hour that could be seen on the clock, it's assumed that Ian would have to arrive half an hour ago, we have to record a video in a couple of hours and I haven't even received a call from him. I don't care what are he doing, even if he's busy, I have to do something about it, the video will not be recorded alone.  
Without abandoning the comfortable position in which I was on the couch, I reached for my cell phone from a pocket of my pants, and later I opened the WhatsApp application. "Ian Hecox, 9:15 a.m. last connection". Dude, we've lost you...  
I don't mean to bother him, because I've also had girlfriends and he had to go through it the same, but damn, this situation really warrants it. After a long sigh, I dared to write a short message to Ian "Bring your bowl-haircut here right now, we must record and I'm hungry" I think that will be enough. Sent and subsequently received, it's obvious that the annoying sound of the notifications will distract whatever are he doing. — Viewed... — I know, that bastard can't be away from his phone for long. My eyes fell on the two blue tickets under my message, I knew he had read it, now I just had to wait for his answer. A mild and deep smile appeared on my face when I seen the green word "writing" near Ian's photo on the screen, was a fact, he had seen my message. His answer came quickly, by the shrill sound of notifications, however, what I read amazed me a little. "Don't bother, I'm about to fuck muahahaha" were the words uttered by Ian, certainly he was very "busy". "I don't give a fuck what you're doing, or you come now, or Stevie will sleep in your bed during the remainder of the day." Intelligent response on my part, there is no threat worse than that, if Stevie slept in my bed, I'm sure to put fire on it. Viewed. That's all? A fucking viewed? Oh Ian, don't you go to broke your fingers typing so much...

My patience has a limit and this time, the limit has been exceeded. I put the phone aside, then I decided to lie down on the sofa to take a nap, maybe it's the best way to pass the time. Fuck you Chloe, how dare she take my friend; she's a good person, she's a nice and beautiful girl, but I'm not used to being long without Ian, he's a very important part in my life and... shit, I sounded like a faggot. I closed my eyes slowly getting further into the world of dreams even for a minute, but then, after about ten minutes, a noise from the door roused me from my lethargy.

— Anthony, where are you, I swear I'll take revenge for letting me with hard cock... — Ian's voice was shouting from the doorway. I let out a slight laugh at his comment, while I getting up from the sofa to direct me to where he stood.  
— Come on Hecox, come on to take revenge, my body is ready. — I added to what he said while I raised my eyebrows in a flirty way.  
— When I do, don't complain huh, I will make you my bitch. — I rolled my eyes followed by a soft laugh. — Anthony, anyway, what's for lunch? Being hot makes me really hungry.  
— Nothing, I was waiting for you just for that reason, come, come with me to the kitchen to prepare something, today will be a long day... — We walk together to the kitchen, we had no desire to do things, it could be seen in our faces, but we had to satisfy the hunger somehow.  
— I'll make you my bitch, Padilla, you'll see... — I heard the voice of Ian approaching me. He likes to make jokes like that, every day, all the time...


	3. Chapter one. 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a shit because of the english hahaha.
> 
> Daaaaaaaaaamn! I edited the chapter, so... It's still a shit but not so shit, u know. Thank you all for the kudos even if my english sucks. 
> 
> If someone wants to tell me my language mistakes, please do it, I'll love you forever. :(

Narrated by Ian.

I could spend a full day looking her eyes if necessary, this girl has me crazy; maybe for her fine face decorated by her golden curls, maybe her green eyes, or maybe her tight waist on which I like to draw with my fingers, whatever, there isn't something in her that displeases me. 

I met Chloe Masterson a Saturday about two months ago; Anthony and I ended up hungry after a day at the beach, and for our luck a nearby sushi restaurant had just opened its doors with a significant number of customers. There she was, I could see the fear in her face to be perhaps the first time attending crowds, however, a smile on my part mades her feel secure for her actions. An empty table by the window was the place that Anthony chose to eat, as he was "quieter"; once he managed to convince me of that, we went to that table, no more than five minutes passed when the blonde aforementioned approached us to take our order. "Three avocado maki rolls," yet I don't forget, I don't forget the smile on her face when she met us for the first time, since that moment I knew she was the woman of my life. Customers began to leave the restaurant after they were satisfied, Anthony went to the bathroom of the restaurant with the purpose of "free Willy" and I... I was waiting for the order. The order was not long in coming and next to, the sushi's sweet girl, since Anthony was gone and she was unoccupied, we started talking, we started with the chemical at the same instant. We agreed to get together, and well, what happened in the following date was the beginning of a beautiful friendship which after almost a month became a happy relationship. Of course, not everything has been perfect, since the beginning of our relationship, Anthony began to behave strangely with me, things between us are not going so well, but hey, he needs to understand this situation anyway.

— Ian, do you love me? — Chloe whispered with her right hand closer to my face. We were both lying on her bed, staring at us in silence.  
— Of course I love you, why do you ask? — I affirmed in a soft voice, without separating my look of her green eyes.  
— You know... we've been together for almost two months and I have not yet tried... certain things. — She said in a slightly suggestive way, slightly biting her lower lip when she said the last word. I don't know why, but that involuntary action of the girl, made me feel completely on fire.  
— Oh yeah? Tell me, what kind of things? — It was obvious what she meant, but play hard in such situations makes the environment a little more pleasant. — Is it that we think the same? — I pushed my body to be near the girl, brushing her lips against mine, and then both lips met in a short kiss.  
— This kind of things... — She bit my lower lip between the kiss, giving way to a new kiss this time deeper. Without realizing it, I felt her hand resting on my chest, down slowly to touch my crotch, a place where she made a slight grip, causing a faint moan from me. That was enough to make me want to take the initiative, that was what I needed to start the morning, but no, it was not quite enough.  
— If you want "that kind of things", I'll give you that kind of things. — I put both hands on the waist of the girl, giving her a slight push to get me back on the bed and she over me. She gave me a wicked smile, then she sat on my lap, putting her hands on the small of my stomach while looking at me from above. I grabbed her waist with both hands again, stroking up and down, she seemed to enjoy it, but nevertheless I needed more contact with her skin so I dared to enter both hands under her thin shirt, delighting with her smooth skin. She immediately understood my intentions, she took off her shirt completely, and then she let it fall to the side of the bed; what my eyes saw was impressive, the body of the girl was a masterpiece that definitely I wanted to explore. I positioned my both hands on her breasts, giving a gentle massage, which caused a slight groan from the blonde; only a moan, just a simple moan made my excitement increased, and less than expected, I felt like my pants started to be annoying to the growing bulge in my underwear.  
— Uhm, there's someone down there apparently is happy to meet me... — Chloe said with a provocative voice. — I want also meet it, can I? — She added to her own words, I only limited myself to nod. She interpreted my signal correctly, suddenly her right hand was positioned on my dick, then that action mixed with soft grips and movements, caused me several moans; her free hand got away from my abdomen, in order to remove her own bra. The caresses I was practicing on Chloe's breasts only increased in intensity when my hands were in direct contact with the girl's skin; The atmosphere began to get increasingly hotter. The girl's hand that previously was on my crotch, delved entirely under my boxer, the masturbation was something faster and exciting, I was not sure to how long I could resist in this situation, but I definitely wanted more. —That's right, honey? — She questioned while she massaged my cock, while a perverted smile appeared on her lips..  
— That's perfect... — I said haltingly, compressing at the same time the muscles in my belly to avoid cum soon. The pleasure could be felt in the dark room, something made me know that we were ready to take the next step. — Chloe... I wanna make you mine. — I whispered staring into her eyes; a faint blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks, followed by a statement by her's head; It was the sign I needed. Chloe left the position over my legs, lying next to me with both legs separated and staring into lust, seeing her like that, was like a Christmas gift in advance, certainly I will never forget this day. I knelt on the bed with great difficulty, taking off all my clothes while she did the same with her trousers; we were ready. I sat on my knees between her legs, lightly caressing her thighs; my erect dick wanted to meet the intimacy of the girl, and she apparently wanted the same. Lightly I brushed my intimacy with hers, meeting us in a deep kiss again, this time mixed with a little petting, however, that moment was broken by an annoying sound.  
— Please, not now... — I said to myself, slowly pulling me away from the girl.  
— Ian, what happens? — Chloe asked with concern when she was away from me. — Come here baby, continue in what we were. — She added followed by gentle smile.  
— Wait a minute, okay?. — I took my pants, looking in the pockets for the noise emitter; yes, it was my phone. I rolled my eyes when I seen that it was a message from Anthony, I said to him I would be busy and I also said "don't bother me", I don't know why he don't understand. Shit, I had completely forgotten, we have to record, but anyway, I have another concern now. Anthony's messages didn't stop, this time accompanied by a threat, I think sex will have to wait. — Chloe, I'm sorry, I must go, this is urgent. — I commented gently stroking the cheek of the girl; I could see the disappointment in her face.  
— Okay, I understand, don't worry. We still see us at night? — She asked as she sat on the bed, while I put my clothes. Anthony and I invited Chloe to dinner at our house, that she was referring to.  
— Yes, of course, at 10 p.m. I must go, I love you. — Being ready, I deposited a kiss on the girl's cheek, then I got away fast without giving space to answer. I went quickly through the door, waiting for a taxi to take me home, until then my erection had gone down. The taxi was not long in coming, and after paying, I settled into the back seat, watching how the taxi slowly got away from Chloe's house.

After 5 minutes, I got home. I opened the door loudly, maybe Anthony was sleeping, and the idea was to wake him; he distracted me of what I was doing, I'll do the same.  
—Anthony, where are you? I swear I'll take revenge for letting me with hard cock... — I shouted in mock fury, and it was clear, I'll take revenge for what he did, not every day you have opportunities to have sex and it was obvious that already I lost one.  
—Come on Hecox, come on to take revenge, my body is ready. — Honestly, I expected such suggestive comment on his part, we always joke that way.  
— When I do, don't complain huh, I will make you my bitch. Anthony, anyway, what's for lunch? Being hot make me really hungry. — I said casually.  
— Nothing, I was waiting for you just for that reason, come, come with me to the kitchen to prepare something, today will be a long day... — That's what I expected? Is that why so insistently? Yes he's a bastard. What was done was done, so without further, I only limited myself to follow him to the kitchen.  
— I'll make you my bitch, Padilla, you'll see... — I mentioned in a tone of mock perversion I don't know why, but when I said that, I noticed a slight blush appeared on Anthony's cheeks, I must admit it, that was so tender.

The day was quite lazy, so we just prepared a sandwich which we ate in less than ten minutes. The afternoon passed quite long, we not interacted much for no apparent reason until it was time to record.  
A little more than three hours it took to record, we decided to leave the edition for another day as we had to make preparations for the evening meal. I noticed Anthony a little distant, something happened to him and I'll find out, but first I must take revenge for what he did, I swore to.


	4. Chapter 2. 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it's me again. <3

Narrated by Anthony.

 

I don't understand why we have to work so hard for a simple dinner, that is, we always have visitors and we eventually ended up eating junk food, but this time was different. My cooking skills are not very good, and Ian's skills are not even a big deal, but still, we spent almost two hours of our lives trying to cook something decent. Three cooking pots on the stove and more food in the oven, but according to Ian, "Chloe is worth it." Anyway, I will not complain, it was nice to spend some time near Ian, we both busy and laughing at our mistakes, I know this will never bore me. Wait... what did I just say?

— Anthony, give me the sauce which is on the table, please. — I heard Ian's voice from far away, but my mind was so busy that I ignored his words. — Anthony... what happens dude? — He exclaimed while snapped his fingers in front of my face, the which took me completely out of my thoughts.  
— Uh... no, the smell of food makes me hungry. — I shrugged my shoulders in a funny way. — So... what you wanted? —  
— The sauce. You know what? Better I'll do that. — He said in a pleasant tone of voice, then he headed to the kitchen to finish some things. A long time ago since I saw him in that way, so focused on something, so careful in doing things right. His beautiful blue eyes were fixed on one of the kitchen pots, and especially that day, he had a different shine in his eyes, especially that day Ian looked really beautiful.  
— Why am I thinking this? — I whispered to myself, shaking my head at the same time. One thing was clear, I did not understand why, but at that very moment my eyes could not be separated from Ian's silhouette, I was lost in the brightness of his eyes without explanation. What is happening to me? Why suddenly he began to be so attractive to me? He's my best friend, I cannot think of him in that way but... it may be that one day his eyes shine in the same way being myself the reason? Ian... what you did to me?  
— Anthony, bring your ass here right now, you have to try this, it's delicious! — Ian said effusively, so I went immediately to his call. I saw him stirring the contents of a kitchen pot with a wooden spoon, which then he extracted containing this time a little preparation appeared to be a soup. — Just... shut up and test. — He carefully approached the spoon to my mouth and I opened it immediately to test the contents, while choking a little. Its flavor was amazing. — And... — Ian questioned while stared me.  
— It's... it's hot. — I admitted honestly.  
— Hot but delicious? — He asked me curiously.  
— Delicious. — I added while winking my own eye. — And it's not only delicious here... — Oh shit, what I just said? Ian cocked his head curiously at my words. How could I explain that? Lucky for me, the sound of the ding saved me. Chloe, I feel that I love you for first time. — The door, Ian, go, go and open, maybe is your sweetheart, I'll take care of the kitchen. — I said in a nervously way, then I pushed Ian to the door, a fact that caused him a loud laugh.

It was a fact, who made rang the ding was Chloe, I knew it because I could felt his sharp and loud laughter from the kitchen. Damn! I don't know how Ian can support her laugh, the woman is able to break all the windows of a complete block with just laugh.  
— Anthony, can you come here a minute? Chloe wants to meet you. Well, she knows who you are and all that, but I want to make a formally presentation. — Said Ian who had reached the kitchen without my noticing.  
— Sure, I'll go right away. — It's necessary? I already meet her. Make me avoid this shit, Ian. We walked together to the front door, she was there waiting while smiling. She certainly was a beautiful woman, and that blue dress could highlight her curves perfectly.  
— Chloe, my love, he's Anthony, my best friend. — Ian mentioned to the blonde. — And Anthony... well you know who she is: Chloe, my beautiful girlfriend. — The comment by Ian brought a charming smile on the girl's face; this is really disgusting.  
— Hello Chloe, welcome, I hope you have fun tonight. — I said spiritless by showing a fake smile to the girl.  
— Hi Anthony! It's nice to meet you, Ian's told me so much about you, it shows you're a lovely boy. — She added without erasing the smile from his face. So Ian talks about me, huh...  
— Ok, now that you both are known, we will play one of those stupid table games while food is in the oven. Come on, don't be lazy. — Ian commented while giving us a spanking to go to the room; how subtle, Hecox.  
I must admit that the night was so funny; Chloe was not apathetic at all, which created a pleasant atmosphere among those who were in the house, but I could not help feeling uncomfortable at times because of very close they were. They flirted through the night without reaching more but still, it made me feel a little jealous. After a pause in the game, I got up to go to the bathroom to refresh me, the last round of the game was really exhausting. — I don't hate her... nothing. — I muttered to the mirror referring to Ian's girlfriend, then I soak my hands in cold water tap in order to refresh my face. I don't hate her, I could not hate her, she's not a bad person... she's just very affectionate with Ian, which is fine, I guess.

After a long sigh, I decided to leave the bathroom and returned to the room. I walked slowly, I could feel the whispers of Ian and Chloe when I was near the room. Were they talking about me? Every step I took when I approached them, weighing more than the previous; I had a bad gut feeling about what I could find. However... what my eyes saw was not what I expected, it was much worse. Ian was sitting on the couch with Chloe sitting on his lap, both immersed in a deep kiss that seemed endless. I was petrified, I suddenly felt like my heart broke into pieces. I knew what was the relationship between the two, but something didn't leave me open my eyes to the reality, I wanted to avoid the real situation. My legs were shaking and I felt like my eyes were crystallized, followed of this, I could see Ian's look staring me at the end of the kiss. I moved away my eyes from his eyes, I didn't wanted to look at him, I didn't wanted. I walked briskly to my room, closing the door of a blow and then I lied down on my bed; this was enough for me. Then at that moment I knew, my feelings for my best friend had changed and in a bad way. — Why I love you bastard?... — I screamed in a heartbreaking way, but still trying to keep my voice low, and then... I began to cry.


	5. Chapter 2. 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 kudos?! OMG I'M THE HAPPIEST PERSON EVER. Thank you all for the support, even if my english is the worst thing in the entire world, I'll do my best. <3 This chapter will be really special because...  
> This...  
> is the beggining of...  
> IANTHONY MWAHAHAHA.

Narrated by Ian.

 

See how my best friend and my girlfriend get along makes me really happy; after some time I could finally see Anthony enjoying of something, and to tell the truth, I'm glad to feel how my friend is close to me again. Ok, it's true, we live together and we do almost everything together except the toilet obviously, but how can I explain the feeling of having someone physically close and feel at the same time as he is far away? It's just what happens with Anthony.

After a few minutes of fun with table games (I need to mention that I won almost every game), we all came to the agreement to take a small break to rest; Anthony took the opportunity to go to the bathroom while Chloe and I cleaned the disaster that we made with the game pieces. God, this woman is becoming more beautiful every day we past, I spent much of the game devouring her with my eyes, and well, Anthony is not in here, I think it's the perfect time to take advantage of the situation.

— Chloe, honey, come here, I need to be with you for a short time while Anthony does not see us. — I said with a mischievous voice tone, patting my own thighs to indicate where I wanted her to sit.  
— I don't give a fuck if Anthony is watching us, you are mine and you know it, baby. — She added gently to then sit on my lap, which I took to encircle the waist of the girl with both arms.  
— Only yours... — I let out a slight laugh, for later to attack Chloe's lips with my lips into a passionate kiss. I felt how my lower lip was caught between the girl's teeth and almost involuntarily I closed my eyes, losing myself in the sweet taste of her lips; our muzzles were coupled perfectly, moving synchronously causing greater intensity. My hands that were previously on the girl's waist, slowly walked to stop at her small back, gently brushing her buttocks. Chloe's arms stopped around my neck, making our bodies get closer together without losing the position, while our tongues began with a slight romp. By spending a few minutes, we had to stop by obligation to fill our lungs with air; Chloe's chin rested on one of my shoulders while I opened my eyes.

Anthony was there, standing a few meters away from us, staring at me; I could see the pain in his eyes without knowing why. My heart started beating fast, I wanted to see him completely. What happened with him? I stared at him, but he just simply lowered his gaze and then quickly he left the room.  
— Ian, honey, what's wrong? — Questioned Chloe gently while I ran her a quick glance.  
— Oh! Nothing, I was just thinking how beautiful you look tonight. — I answered her question with a cheerful and mocked tone of voice, getting a smile on the face of the girl.  
— Do you feel that smell? I think the food is ready. — The blonde said animatedly, settling back on the sofa.  
— I had forgotten that! Wait here a moment, I'll go in search of Anthony to help me with dinner. — I kissed her forehead, then I got away from the room.

That indirect moment lived with Anthony left thousands of doubts in my mind, and certainly this whole thing started to become strange. I didn't find Anthony in the bathroom, he was probably in his room doing whatever, except worried about dinner. I walked slowly to Anthony's room, strangely his door was half open but the room's light was off; certainly he was there.

— Anthony... the dinner's ready... — I said quietly from the doorway, and the answer I got was only silence. — Anthony, what are you doing? — I could see his silhouette lying on the bed due to the dim light of the electric lighting in the streets, lights which could enter through the window.  
— Get out of here Ian, I want to be alone. — I heard the voice of Anthony between soft sobs; he wanted me to leave the room, but obviously I'm not able to leave my friend alone and suffering, the food and Chloe can wait.  
— No Anthony... — I walked slowly to where he was. — I will not do it. — I sat on the edge of my friend's bed, while he did the same while wiping his tears with the back of his hand. — Are you ok? Damn, no, that's not the right question, obviously you are not fine. Can we talk? — I put my hand over his, caressing it gently in order to make him feel secure.  
— Not now Ian, Chloe is alone and... —  
— Chloe can wait. — I put end to his words, noting how his hand became a fist under my hand.  
— Thanks Ian... What do you wanna know specifically? — Anthony said in a calmer tone.  
— It's not obvious? Why were you crying? There is obviously a reason. — I questioned to him, still keeping my tone of voice understanding.  
— I'm just confused, that's all. — He added curtly, tilting his face to the opposite side from where I was.  
— Something or someone is the reason of your confusion? — I questioned safely, causing Anthony's eyes focus on my eyes again.  
— Someone... — Anthony said almost in a whisper, while his eyes turned to crystallize again. — Someone whose life is happy without me, when to me that person is really necessary, someone who can never will see me as someone more than a friend, someone who gets me like an idiot with just smile, but that person almost don't realize it, someone with which I could spend my whole life without getting bored, someone just by staring at me... makes my heart go crazy... — Tears started running again over Anthony's cheeks, his words were like sharp knives and I could fully understand his pain even without knowing who is the person of he spoke.  
— I assure you... that someone must be a complete idiot if not want you in its life. — My eyes shined when I grabbed my friend's hands in my both hands, staring at him. — You worth more than gold Anthony, you mean the world for me, I would do anything to return the smile to your face.  
— Anything? — He asked timidly, endlessly the tears from his eyes.  
— Anything... — I admitted honestly. We stared for several minutes without uttering a word; I suddenly felt a strange connection with his gaze, an inexplicable connection and a huge desire to be the cause of his smile. Maybe I could not endured to see him like that, maybe I felt quite empathize with what he felt, whatever that is, and without much thought, I bring near my face to his, and at the moment when we were so close to listened our own breathing... I gave him a short kiss on his lips.


End file.
